The Night That Changed It All (oneshot)
by MikeyLovesAnime
Summary: Nalu seires Taking idea requests "Natsu I love you thats why!" "you see Luce the funny thing about that is i love you too." after that natsu pulled her into as kiss a few seconds before mira and the other girls walked in...


"lisanna i love you." said the natsu in lucys nightmare as she was being woken up by the fire mage himself.

"luce, why are you crying?" asked natsu worryingly

"i-i had a bad dream."

" well... its okay its just a dream."

'Im just afraid it'll become a reality." said lucy with tears welling up in her eyes

" well what happened?'

"t-the guy i love told somebody else he loved them."

"oh." and with that natsus heart shattered into a million little pieces

" what time is it?'

"10:34am"

"i better get ready the party is starting later."

"yea i gotta go buy my gift for secret santa."

'Who'd you get?"

"its a secret. but i can't wait to buy a gift for the most amazing, beautiful,intelligent,fun girl i've ever met."

after that mere sentence lucy felt like crying until she had no more tears.

'oh, well I'll see you later." she said with the most real smile she could pose at the time

"luce,is som-" natsu was cut off by the door closing softly in his face. "huh. that was weird. oh well guess shes just having a bad morning hope she cheers up later."

after lucy was sure he couldnt hear her she bust into tears thinking how happy he'll be with lisanna.

 **That Afternoon...**

"yo luce!"

"oh hey natsu."

"why do you look so down."

"i guess im just not feeling well." said a pale lucy

"Hope you get to feeling better."

"LEVY, COME HERE I FOUND YOUR GIFT!"

as levy opened it she noticed that it was a new spell book she had been wanting for ages

"lucy your the only person that knew i wanted this book!"

"your welcome levy."

lucy sat at a table sipping her hot chocolate when she herd natsu scream lisannas name she quickly noticed natsu handing her a small gift box. lucy couldnt stand to watch any longer so she told mira she wasnt feeling well and she left. as soon as she made it home she burst into tears for the 2nd time that day trying to tell herself what she saw was a figment of her imagination.

natsu was walking over to lucys house to give her the gift he bought her when he started to pick up a loud sobbing he ran over to lucys house only to find her leaning aganst her bed crying with a red face and screaming loudly like she was in pain but natsu thought to himself mira told me about this shes feeling emotional pain not physical

"Luce, whats wrong." lucy didnt hear him and she continued crying

"lucy who did this!?" said natsu picking her up and laying her on her bed

"i fucking love you thats whats wrong!' Natsu could hear it in her voice she was hurt

"lucy the funny thing about that is i love you too." natsu said while putting his hands on her cheeks and pulling her closer to his lips, but they met as lisanna, levy, mira,erza,wendy,charle, and cana walked in. happy was looking for natsu and was watching through the window the whole time. he quickly flew in and said his famous line

"you looooooovvvveeee her!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB CAT!" lucy screamed

"mira i forgot something at the guild i'll be back"

"Ok Lisanna hurry back!"

as lisanna approched the guild she began crying she still had feelings for natsu and after the gift he gave her she thought he loved her too she looked at the carm braclet and began crying harded as gramps walked out of the office he spoke to lisanna

"what is worng child?"

"natsu l-loves lucy but i still love him!"

"child natsu and lucy are ment to be together for he broke the love charm that was casted upon her by the fake salamander, witch means they are soulmates. they were bound to be together someday."

"your right i have my own soulmate ill meet someday."

"you are right now go have fun at lucys slumber party. make a few jokes about her and natsu while your at it!'

"Bye master thank you!"

 **Mean While...**

Natsu and lucy both pulled away from the kiss as their cheeks turned a dark red color "oh no please finish we'll wait outside or at the guild depending on how long it takes." said mira between laughs

"MIRA!" yelled an embarrassed lucy

"we'll be back in 15 we left some stuff at the guild."

"so lucy why were you crying?"

"when you said you were buying a gift for the girl you love i thought you ment lisanna."

"i do love lisanna but as a sister, lucy i love you more than ive loved anyone my entire life. and i had to go pick up your gift today i got lisannas last week."

"oh well while your here, this is yours." said lucy shyly

natsu opened the box and saw a dragon necklace with a silver outline and chain

"lucy this is the best gift i have ever gotten, thank you." after that he pulled her into another kiss

"heres your gift luce." lucy open the small box to find a small diamond ring shaped as a heart with a small flame inside it

"N-natsu..."

"Y-Yea?"  
"I LOVE IT!" lucy pulled him into a hug that soon turned into a kiss

the girls walked in as they were having a makeout sesh mire walked in and couldnt help but bursting into laughter natsu slowly pulled his hands away frow lucys lower waist as lucy took her hands off his shirtless chest "was 15 minitues not enough?" mira managed to say. soon all the girls were laughing their asses off while natsu stood trying hopelessly to put his shirt back on lisanna saw what was happening but stood outside looking through her bag acting as if she hadn't see it all. lucy still had her tanktop on but was embarassed as she had no over shirt and natsu was in the middle of taking her tank off as they walked in. nastu gave lucy a kiss on the cheek as he walked out the door walking back home through the snow that melted behind him

 **Later That Night...**

"so you and natsu?" lisanna asked painfully

"yea..."

"goodnight guys"


End file.
